


Who said it was unwilling

by TheHaybaker



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHaybaker/pseuds/TheHaybaker
Summary: This is just my thoughts on Persephone/Hades, I've always thought Persephone was the one in control and that she left of her own accord.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own the characters as they are Gods and as such own themselves

She liked the wind rushing in her hair. The way the long grasses moved as she ran through them, with him chasing after her. Turning she let him tackle her to the ground, kissing her all over. She loved the way he ran his hands through her hair, down her neck. Tracing her body. She loved the way the grass waved in and out of their view whilst lying staring at the sun. It was bright enough to burn her retinas.  
But it had to end sometime. She went to her mother’s home; he went back to his domain.  
It was inevitable really when you think about it, they couldn’t stay in that lazy summer day bubble forever. Winter always comes.  
The screaming lasted for days she was told, her mother wailing for her daughter to come home. But she couldn’t go back now, too much had happened. She wasn’t the sweet, innocent girl her mother knew, and she hadn’t been for a while now. 

 

She was all the sun he needed, she brightened his darkness and revealed the gems that were hidden. He loved her with all his heart and would do anything and everything for her. He knew that when it all began and he knew that still now.  
It sounded bad when he thought back on it now, he was always watching her from the shadows. Hidden, as though nobody knew he was there. She did. Somehow she had always known he was there, watching and waiting. Marvelling in her joy and sunshine. It was still a surprise to him that day she called him out and invited her into her world. But its wasn’t hers to share really, it was her mothers. So he returned the favour and brought her into his. Shared it with her until it became hers as well.

Some said it was kidnap and that she was taken. Some said she was ripped from her mother’s embrace. Some said he stole her away in the dead of night whilst she was peacefully dreaming.

And some say the stories are false; that instead she ran as fast and far as the wind would carry her. That she ran from her mother and father and family. That all she wanted freedom and that she got it.


End file.
